


I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Kiara is on a missionAnd it involves some heavy touching.Kiara rides Quan chi's dick.





	I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Gaga LoveGame, the Fame
> 
> Damn, under 800 words. Must be getting old....

The closing 'click' of the cuffs filled the room. Quan chi was doing his best to keep an expression of boredom and distain that was half believable. 

Kiara knew better. The fire in his red eyes betrayed and if not that, then other parts of him...his breath, his erection, his not doing anything about it. 

She grinned a toothy smile as she sat on his lap, teasing him with some very light hip grinding as her hands gripped the back of the chair he was currently bound to.

She licked her lips as he groaned, mouth reaching for her as she leaned back just out of reach, moving from sitting to standing over him.

A black silk wrap was wrapped behind him, trough his arms that were cuffed behind him and around his neck like a collar and leash. She gave the silken leash a tug as she took his mouth in hers.

After a brief battle for dominance, she broke the kiss, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and pulling. 

Quan chi growled, tasting his blood on his lip and straining towards her as much as he could.

Kiara stood up, backing away her hands and hips moving in a dance 

Her hands moved up, over and under her breasts, in offering.

Leaning back over him, arms braced on either side, black lips in a smirk.

Quan chi caught her mouth in another kiss, pushing the pulling her towards him.

She groaned, hands weaving up his shoulders to the back of his neck as she settled back into his lap.   
One hand going between her body and his, grouping and griping his erection, working it harder as their mouths pressed together. Tongues tasting each other's blood, teeth biting where and when they could.

There was a slapping crack as Kiara's hand struck the side of his face,   
Quan chi gasped, the strike only made him harder.   
Kiara took his chin in her hand and kissed him harder, her hips grinding down on his hardness.

She broke the kiss and gripped the silken leash tighter, Quan chi closed his eyes moaning, hips moving as Kiara guided his erection inside of her. 

The pause was only a moment, but it felt like hours, Quan chi's eyes opened, Kiara still maintaining a death like grip on the 'leash' of silk. Their eyes met, and she flashed her teeth, moving her hips as she took all he had to offer up into herself. 

Kiara groaned, Quan chi's movements matching her own.

She pressed her lips together, eye closed in pleasure. Quan chi took the opportunity to press his face into her chest, taking the hardened nipple of one of her breasts into his mouth as he licked and sucked. 

Kiara's mouth opened in a silent cry, writhing, throwing her head back as she held on to him with her arms, her pelvic muscles squeezing him hard.

Quan chi gasped, the nipple he had been working on escaping his mouth with a pop as he threw his own head back, crying out in pleasure. 

Kiara watched him arch, her hips moving in quick forward movements and then slowing to figure eight hip circles. 

Quan chi pulled harder against his restraints, " Kiara..." he all but pleaded. 

His teeth clipped shut, eyes opening, meeting her one eye. 

Kiara smiled as she kept up the movement of her hips, adding an abdominal undulation to the mix.

"Kiara!" Quan chi cried, body tightening, head hanging forward, then snapping back. His abdominal and thigh muscles moving as much as they could against the restraints and her weight on top of them.

"Humm?" Kiara responded in question. 

Quan chi's breath hitched, body contracting as he cried out his release.

Kiara sighed, feeling him physically relax and pulse with completion. She made a couple sharp movements that had Quan chi doubling over in over stimulation as she reached her own climax. 

She cried out, stiffening, then relaxing, her forehead resting against Quan chi's as they slowly came down from the orgasmic high they both achieved.

Kiara shifted so Quan chi could pull himself out of her without too much movement.

She licked the corner of his mouth and gently kissed him as he rested his head on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> No, MKX was not his first time in cuffs.


End file.
